Arbitraże
Arbitraże '- to specjalne wersje nieskończonych misji Koszmaru, które odblokowują się, gdy zostaną ukończone wszystkie węzły mapy gwiezdnej (liczone są również misje wraku). Misja arbitrażu pojawia się co godzinę i można tylko jednokrotnie ukończyć daną misję. - W polu wyboru misji, podana jest informacja przy wyborze jakiego warframe oraz broni otrzymany zostanie bonus do statystyk, na czas trwania misji. Np. zwiększenie siły umiejętności ''danego warframe o 300% oraz zwiększenie obrażeń danej broni o 300%. Szczegóły misji Arbitrażu: * Jedno życie. Brak wykrwawiania -oraz wskrzeszeń. Śmierć jest permanentna. (zmieniono w aktualizacji 24.8 na: ) W miejscu śmierci gracza pojawia się "wieża odradzania". Martwy gracz może zostać wskrzeszony, gdy inny gracz przyniesie 5 punktów zbieranych z Drony Tarczowe (analogicznie jak zbieranie punktów w misji Index). (Dany gracz musi posiadać całą wymaganą ilość.) ** Co za tym idzie, '''nie ma tu zastosowania mod strażnika Poświęcenie, ani pasywna umiejętność Inarosa. ** Działają natomiast pasywka Nidusa, Zbawicielska przynęta Lokiego, Odnowienie Feniksa Oberona, czy też druga umiejętność Wukonga. * Specjalne jednostki. Podczas misji pojawiają się Arbitrażowe Drony Tarczowe, które zapewniają naszym wrogom całkowitą odporność (na obrażenia oraz umiejętności). Ponadto samych Dronów arbitrażu nie da się zniszczyć za pomocą umiejętności, np. ulta Mesy, bądź ulta Valkyr. Więc warto o tym pamiętać przy doborze eq. * Po porażce, bądź śmierci NIE TRACI się zdobytych wcześniej nagród z rotacji. * Nieskończona rotacja C, tzn. rotacje następują kolejno ABCCCCC... AABBCCCCC... (zmieniono w aktualizacji 25.7.6) * Gracze otrzymują 1 Esencje Vitus za każdą rotację. * Czasy trwania rotacji są dwukrotnie dłuższe względem normalnych misji (np. nie 5 fal/minut, lecz 10 fal/minut). (zmieniono w aktualizacji 25.7.6) Przywrócono "normalne" czasy, z wyjątkiem wydobycia. * Same misje posiadają pewne modyfikacje zależnie od typu: ** Przetrwanie: Kapsuły życia dają 75% mniej tlenu względem zwykłej. ** Przejęcie: Wieże wroga wypełniają się dwukrotnie szybciej. ** Obrona: Podobnie jak w Obronie Sortie, celem Obrony jest wędrujący NPC uzbrojony w Telos Akbolto i nie może wyposażyć dodatkowej broni gracza. Przestój między falami jest skrócony do 2 sekund. ** Wydobycie: czas obrony zostaje zwiększony ze 100 sekund do 180 sekund, a ogniwa energetyczne pobierają 10% zamiast 20%. ** Dezercja: Dezerterzy nie mają wykrwawiania. ** Recykling plagi: Konsole mają połowę normalnego zdrowia. Możliwy drop z rotacji: W aktualizacji 25.7.6 dodano do dropu: Nowe Mody Aur: Aerodynamic: 6 seconds added to Aim Glide/Wall Latch time, decreases damage taken while Airborne by 24% Swift Momentum: 30% faster Charge Attack speed, 6 seconds added to Melee Combo time Shepherd: Increases Companion Armor by 180 and Companion Health by 300* Combat Discipline: Allies gain 20 Health when they make a kill, but the aura bearer loses 10 Health when the bearer makes a kill. Melee Guidance: Reduces Melee Combo timer on Self by 6 seconds, increases Melee Combo timer for Allies by 12 seconds Nowe Arkana: Arcane Primary Charger: On Melee Kill: 20% chance that Primary Weapon damage is increased by 200% for 8 seconds* Arcane Blade Charger: On Primary Weapon Kill: 20% chance that Melee damage is increased by 200% for 8 seconds* Arcane Pistoleer: On Pistol Headshot Kill: 30% chance to gain 100% ammo efficiency for 4 seconds* Arcane Bodyguard: On Six Melee Kills Within 30 seconds: Heal companion by 600* Arcane Tanker: On Heavy Weapon Summon: Gain 1200 armor for 16 seconds* Dodatkowe informacje/rady W przypadku Limbo warto pamiętać, że Arbitrażowe Drony Tarczowe wlatując do obszaru kataklizmu (4 skill) pozostają w normalnym wymiarze, nie jest możliwe wrzucenie ich w szczelinę. Co za tym idzie gracz musi być w tym samym "wymiarze" by móc je zniszczyć. Można je także niszczyć za pomocą operatorów. Forma aury to specjalna forma, po której zainstalowaniu w slocie aury na warframe, wszystkie mody aur będą kompatybilne. Esencje Vitus można wymieniać na nagrody w sklepie Honory Arbitrażu (znajduje się po lewej stronie po wejściu do pokoju Arbitrów Hexis na przekaźnikach). Od akt. 25.7.6 z Arbitrażowych dronów tarczowych mają szanse wypaść Esencje Vitus. zmiany Dużo zmian pojawiło się wraz z aktualizacją 25.7.6 en:Arbitrations Kategoria:Misje